


do i dazzle you?

by OverTheMoonShine



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Side ChangKi, Small mentions of blood, human minhyuk, the rest are vampires too, vampire hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverTheMoonShine/pseuds/OverTheMoonShine
Summary: "So when are you going to turn me into a vampire?""Sorry to break it to you, the age of consent is over 50 years old."or: Minhyuk’s dating (mis)adventures with Hyungwon, the vampire - they make it work, mostly.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Comments: 7
Kudos: 90





	do i dazzle you?

**Author's Note:**

> to celebrate hyunghyuk on vss tmr!

Ironically, it’s Changkyun that tips him off to the truth, much to Hyungwon’s consternation (who knows  _ when  _ that snake would have told him in the end!, Minhyuk’s still livid at the thought of how long Hyungwon would have kept him in the dark until he’d confronted him).

It starts like this: 

**Minhyuk  
** are u @ home??????  
i hv smt 2 ask u!!!!!   
it’s important!!!!!!!!

The first sign that should have let Hyungwon known something’s up is the fact that Minhyuk’s given the word “important” enough respect to actually spell it right, instead of the usual way he tends to massacre the written language. This is worth noting given that Minhyuk is a kindergarten teacher and should be an advocate for literacy for his young charges. It’s honestly a skill the way Minhyuk routinely disrespects proper spelling and grammar, it takes actual effort to deliberately phrase messages this way. 

That is, in a way that seems to give the reader a proper headache - Minhyuk’s texting could honestly be a national weapon if he ever decides to capitalise on it and sell it off to the highest bidder (Hyungwon has seen wars started by way, way less in his long life).

**w0nn13  
** Yup  
Are you coming over?

**Minhyuk  
** oakeszzz  
i m omw ovrrrr  
is kyunnie dere 2?????

**w0nn13  
** Do you want to see him or me?

**Minhyuk  
** hehe

**w0nn13  
** Kihyun’s here too

**Minhyuk  
** ew okze  
c u suun!!

What “c u suun!!” translates into is actually Minhyuk barging into the apartment Hyungwon shares with Changkyun (he gives Hyungwon a quick kiss then shoves him aside because he’s here on a Mission), yelling at the top of his voice, “Changkyun, explain yourself!” 

He ignores Hyungwon’s hurt expression, eyes zooming in straight to Changkyun, who’s curled up around Kihyun on the couch. They both look up from the laptop screen they’d been focused on: Kihyun with a scowl forming, Changkyun already bored, as if he knows what Minhyuk’s about to ask him. “Whatever it is, I didn’t do it,” Changkyun says, as he clumsily entangles himself out of Kihyun’s hold.

Minhyuk storms over, brandishing his phone at the couple. “What the heck is THIS?” On the screen, is a hastily snapped photo of what looks like a history textbook. Hyungwon’s ambling over, all ready to pull Minhyuk back and ask him to  _ please don’t disturb them on their movie date once again, Kihyun warned you the last time already _ , before his eyes fall on the photo and the sentence dies in his throat before he can even get the first word out.

The photograph is of a crowd of persons congregating around an old-timey television, looking pretty mystified. The caption reads:  _ a group gathers to look at one of the first television sets in South Korea, 1953. _ It’s pretty unremarkable, until one takes a closer look, and sees that at the front of the group is a man that looks remarkably like the one that’s sitting on the couch opposite him, one hand still loosely draped over his partner’s shoulders.

“What were you doing looking in a history textbook?” is what Hyungwon chooses to say, in a weak attempt to change the subject, that’s made even more pathetic with the strangled way he chokes the words out; at the same time, Changkyun says, breezily like it’s something that Minhyuk should have known all along, “D’uh, vampires.”

To say that Kihyun glares at Changkyun is an understatement, with the sheer intensity of frustration and disappointment he manages to pack in the look he shoots Changkyun. If looks could kill etc etc, Changkyun would be writhing on the floor; the last thing he sees before he breathes his last breath: Kihyun’s disdainful expression. Minhyuk wonders, for the nth time, how the two had gotten together.

However, there are more important things to ruminate on at the moment - namely, Changkyun’s simultaneously very helpful yet very unhelpful answer of “vampires”. Minhyuk falters for a beat, to consider the implications of what Changkyun had just said and to decide the best course of action.

He settles on, leaning into a now very chastised-looking Changkyun, and whispering, as ominously as he can (although it’s not like he would seem any bit scary, after the stunt Kihyun’s just pulled), “I’ll be back.” before spinning on his heel and striding out of the apartment.

Just as he’s pulling the door shut, Minhyuk hears a sharp, loud  _ twack! _ from inside the living room, and a loud whine from Changkyun. Honestly, Minhyuk thinks to himself, after he solves the mystery of the immortal Changkyun, his next investigation is going to be into the power dynamics of ChangKi, and how the heck Changkyun isn’t six feet under by now.

-

It’s two weeks later that Minhyuk is back in Hyungwon’s apartment, just the two of them, when MInhyuk confronts him with the truth. Since he’d come to the answer just little over a week ago, he’d been waiting impatiently for this. Yet, between his work schedule and Hyungwon’s part-time DJ gig, it’s always harder than expected to find a common date.

So the universe has to forgive Minhyuk - who honestly, has never been good at a) keeping secrets and b) being chill about things that are honestly pretty effing cool - when he blurts out, almost accusingly, “You’re a vampire?”, voice half shrill, eyes all round, the moment Hyungwon answers the door.

Perhaps it’s a testament to the strength of their still budding almost three-year relationship that Hyungwon’s barely fazed by how Minhyuk’s so excited he might just ricochet off the walls of the apartment, because he just leans against the door-frame, and answers, with a sigh, “Yes. Changkyun literally told you that’s what we are.”

Minhyuk pushes past Hyungwon and makes his way to the living area. It’s now that Hyungwon notices that Minhyuk has brought a bulging bag of food with him, which is a welcome change for once, since Hyungwon can probably count on one hand the number of times Minhyuk had volunteered to buy snacks for their dates. He scoffs, “No, I solved it all on my own.”

“I would have told you eventually,” Hyungwon points out, as he sinks into the couch with a soft  _ whomp. _

“Yea, but you  _ didn’t _ ,” Minhyuk retorts, hurt exaggerated in his voice. By now, Hyungwon knows better than to fall for the attempt at guilt-tripping he knows Minhyuk is trying to do. He continues, letting a pout creep in, “I had to figure it out by myself.”

“Sure you did.”

With a roll of his eyes, Minhyuk fishes out the last of the food offerings he’s hauled over, and arranges them on the coffee table. He tilts his head to the side, then decides to stack the five or six cups of instant noodles he’d bought. Masterpiece completed, he falls into the couch beside Hyungwon, says, “As you probably know very well by now, history is often re-written by the victors. In this case, the victor is me, and I say that, I found out about it through my sheer intellect and nothing else.”

Hyungwon pauses, finally noticing a common theme running through the type of snacks that Minhyuk is unloading onto the coffee table. He pinches the corner of a packet of garlic-flavoured potato chips with two fingers, lifts it up with the faintest look of disgust which Minhyuk notes with a sense of triumph, “Are you trying to prove something?”

“So, you  _ can’t _ eat any of it?” Minhyuk’s eyes are positively gleaming, and Hyungwon is honestly insulted by how he looks more excited and gleeful than when they’d kissed for the first time. For the record: it had been on their third date, Hyungwon had brought Minhyuk to a puppy cafe. Suffice to say, Hyungwon spent the entire time thinking about how much cuter Minhyuk was compared to the puppies he’d been cooing over, not that he would ever admit this out loud. Right now, in the present though, he’s finding Minhyuk considerably less adorable, with the way he’s all but smirking. “What - are you  _ afraid _ of any of this?”

Hyungwon takes a second to collect himself, takes in a deep breath to prepare himself for the inevitable sigh Minhyuk’s probably going to elicit from him. “Minhyuk, we’ve had garlic together before, many, many times before.”

His boyfriend nods along sagely, fills in the gaps as if they’re colleagues in a laboratory on the brink of the next great scientific discovery, “But now, you can’t eat it at all, since I’ve discovered your secret.”

Unfortunately, the Nobel Prize is far out of Minhyuk’s deductive reach. Hyungwon looks him in the eyes, and shoots him down, “No, that’s not how it works.”

Minhyuk’s face falls so dramatically, Hyungwon can almost hear it thud onto the floor. He feels the slightest twinge of guilt for upsetting his boyfriend this much, then remembers that it’s not his fault that vampire mythology is extremely inaccurate and he doesn’t think he likes Minhyuk enough to pretend that vampires can’t have garlic and give up grilled prawns for the time that they’re together (also for the record: Hyungwon hopes to prolong this for as long as possible). 

“That’s no fun,” is what Minhyuk says eventually, after he’s finished sulking. It’d only taken five minutes, which Hyungwon thinks is the result of his good influence - he’d expected Minhyuk to stew in his discontent for at least 15 minutes. “What’s the point of you even being a vampire then?”

“Ask God.”

“What -” Minhyuk does a double take, genuine surprise blooming across his face. It’s funny to see Minhyuk like this, given how rare these moments are: all caught off guard and startled. “God’s real too?”

“That’s a joke. I don’t actually know.”

“Sheesh, for a supernatural creature, you don’t know much do you?”

Hyungwon opens his mouth to tell Minhyuk that not knowing the answer to the age-old question that’s plagued humanity since the birth of their cognitive ability is  _ not _ the same as not knowing anything at all. 

But, Minhyuk has already suffered enough blows today, so he just lets out a long sigh and sinks back into the couch. He opens his arms, and Minhyuk takes his cue; bundles himself into Hyungwon’s embrace. It’s nice, he could stay like this forever, if he had the choice. And from the way Minhyuk turns towards him, buries his head against shoulder, it’s clear that Minhyuk feels the same too.

-

Things continue pretty normally between them, even after Minhyuk finds out. Simpler, honestly, with how Hyungwon doesn’t have to rush to hide the bags of animal blood that Changkyun stores in the fridge, whenever Minhyuk comes over. There's only so many times he can say that it's ingredients for when Kihyun decides to make  _ soondae  _ for the hungry pair.

In fact, out of everyone, Changkyun’s possibly the most gleeful out of the entire group. “Took you long enough, Min-hyung!” he cheers, the first time he sees Minhyuk after the revelation. “I kept trying to drop hints but I knew you’d be smart enough to figure it out.”

Hyungwon’s about to contest this, but Kihyun beats him to the punch, pointing out dryly, “Telling him ‘d’uh, vampires’ isn’t much of a hint.” 

But it’s futile, because Minhyuk and Changkyun are too busy screaming at each other in celebration. The walls are shaking with the increasing decibel level of their shrieking. Hyungwon’s just grateful that Jooheon isn’t here to join in. They’ve received enough noise complaints as it is whenever Minhyuk and Jooheon come over to have a ‘Guy’s Night Out!’ (see: stay in, play video games, yell at whoever’s winning so they get too distracted to concentrate on the game) that Hyungwon is just grateful that him and Changkyun haven’t been booted out of their apartment by the landlord yet.

Kihyun watches the two with a look that’s half-fond, half-exasperated. “You’d think that for a being that’s over two centuries old, Changkyun would be better behaved,” is what Kihyun says, all bark and absolutely no bite. “He’s been waiting for this ever since he gave Minhyuk those dumbass books.”

A light-bulb goes off in Hyungwon’s head, “Wait a minute. _That’s_ why you bought Minhyuk the entire Twilight collection?”

Minhyuk had been pestering Hyungwon with all sorts of weird questions since finding out. Questions that Hyungwon hadn’t thought too deeply about - chalking it up to boyfriend’s extremely excitable nature and zero filter, although Hyungwon had been perplexed by the basis of some of these questions, until this very moment. 

Of which, wonderful examples include:

  1. “So do you break into my apartment to watch me sleep at night?”  
“No.”
  2. “Do you sparkle in the sun?”  
“Min, we’ve gone out in the daylight before and nothing happened.”  
“I’m just checking.”
  3. “Hey! Can you read minds or see the future?”  
“I’m a vampire, not an X-man.”  
“Being a vampire doesn’t seem like it’s very cool.”  
  

  4. And lastly, while not exactly Twilight related, still equally worth noting, given the insult Hyungwon had suffered.  
“Does being a vampire give you super strength?”  
“Not particularly.”  
“Figures - none of you are as ripped as Hyunwoo-hyung or Hoseok-hyung.”  
“Why do you sound slightly wistful?”  
“Don’t be jealous, there’s nothing wrong with your bony arms. I’m just appreciative of beauty, that’s all.”



The sparkling thing should have tipped him off - but forgive Hyungwon for assuming the best of his boyfriend. It didn’t help that Minhyuk had asked in the middle of an incredibly steamy make-out session, and Hyungwon had been more preoccupied with how many kisses he could pepper Minhyuk’s face with than where the sun sparkling line of query had came from. 

“Yea, of course,” Changkyun very kindly takes a break from dancing around the apartment to answer. Then he continues, with a shit-eating grin, “And also because it’s excellent writing.”, as Minhyuk, an actual human being with a Bachelor’s degree in Literature, whoops along with him.

“Team Jacob!” Minhyuk cheers, and Hyungwon is sure he means this unironically even in the presence of vampires, raising his fists up and shaking them. Changkyun joins in, and lets out a wolf cry (Kihyun lets out an audible sigh next to Hyungwon, which would have been convincing if not for the very fond way he’s looking at Changkyun). “Team Jacob!”

All things considered, Hyungwon is just disappointed in himself for not anticipating this earlier. Caught in between wanting to remind Changkyun that their landlord had explicitly told them  _ no more wild chanting in the apartment _ and not having the energy to fend off Minhyuk’s affronted arguments of “You’re just discriminating against the only human in this apartment! How DARE you want to silence me?” if he asks them to quieten down, Hyungwon feels the startings of a headache at the base of his skull.

“Forget it,” Kihyun mutters, to his side. Something cold nudges the side of his arm, and Hyungwon looks down to a bottle of soju that Kihyun has somehow conjured out of thin air (the last he checked: they had run out of alcohol in the apartment, and it’s Changkyun’s turn to go grocery shopping). They clink the bottles of soju wordlessly, watching in silence as Changkyun and Minhyuk continue on with their revelry.

Fun fact about vampires: it takes a lot of alcohol to get a vampire drunk; but Hyungwon is very,  _ very  _ determined to get there.

-

The first time Minhyuk offers himself as a blood bag, Hyungwon considers for a brief moment to dump him. To be fair, he’s sure that Minhyuk had meant it as a sweet gesture, but, as with all things Minhyuk, his delivery had been questionable, and that’s putting it kindly.

The scene is: for once, they are in Minhyuk’s tiny apartment after Kihyun had explicitly told them (Changkyun peeping out from behind his shoulder), “Stay out, and don’t come back until tomorrow.” 

In a surprisingly adventurous turn of events, Minhyuk had suggested cooking dinner, instead of ordering in. So there they are, crammed into Minhyuk’s even smaller kitchen, elbow to elbow, one chopping up vegetables, the other washing the meat. It could be because they’re half-chatting, Minhyuk telling him a hilarious story about something that’d happened at the kindergarten he’s working at, half-watching a K-drama playing on the laptop they’ve perched on the little space left on the kitchen counter while doing so, that Minhyuk knicks himself with the knife. 

But, instead of being a normal human being (that is: immediately washing the cut and putting a plaster on it), Minhyuk just lifts up the injured finger, blood dripping out of the tiny cut, and shoves it in front of Hyungwon. He wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “Want a taste?”

Minhyuk’s blood smells slightly floral, reminds Hyungwon of daisies and sunflowers, bright and beautiful, with a tinge of fresh sea-air. It’s magnetic and Hyungwon finds himself leaning in close, close enough to see the swirls of his fingerprint underneath the blood; out of the corner of his eye, he sees Minhyuk perk up with excitement, the strange human that he is. 

Then, instead of placing Minhyuk’s finger in his mouth like he so very wants to do, Hyungwon wraps his fingers around Minhyuk’s wrist, and pulls his hand underneath the running water instead. “No thanks.”

The water is cold against the cut, and Minhyuk winces, before protesting, “What - why!”

_ Why?  _ is indeed a question that Hyungwon isn’t quite sure how to answer. For most of his lifetime since he’d been turned, he’s subsisted primarily on animal blood. It’s not as difficult as vampire mythology (which, as pointed out before, is mostly inaccurate and fantastical) makes it out to be; and also, infinitely easier to procure than the human equivalent. However, there’s no true reason to refuse Minhyuk, a consenting human adult who is a) his boyfriend and b) of sound mental faculties (despite his appearance most times).

Hyungwon’s still ruminating on this question, when Minhyuk scoffs, clearly oblivious to the philosophical debate Hyungwon is having in his mind. He continues, matter-of-fact in a tone that’s both neutral and deliberately provocative, “I mean, it’s not like you haven’t sucked me off before.”

Sputtering, Hyungwon shoves Minhyuk’s hand away, face flushing red. 

“Sheesh, you’re such a prude,” Minhyuk laughs, reaching over to pinch Hyungwon’s cheeks with the uninjured hand. He dances out of Hyungwon’s reach when the vampire tries to swat at him, already rummaging around his cupboards for a plaster to put over the cut. “It’s alright, old fanged one, we’ll take things at your pace.”

-

It’s inevitable that the question comes when it does: “So when are you going to turn me into a vampire?” asks Minhyuk, as the two of them are playing Kart Rider on Hyungwon’s couch one day. Minhyuk had to bully Hyungwon into downloading the game, with  _ you know, Kihyun is really good at this game, I bet he’d kick your scrawny ass _ being the eventual comment that galvanised Hyungwon into downloading the app. It’d taken hours for Minhyuk to teach him the actual game controls, but it was worth it.

“You realise it’s a lifetime commitment right?” 

“Wrong - it’s actually  _ multiple  _ lifetime commitments since you live to a gazillion years old.”

“It’s not something you should just rush into.”

“Fine.”

“Plus, according to Hyunwoo-hyung, the age of consent is 50.”

“What are you even talking about -  _ none _ of you are even close to 50!” Minhyuk exclaims, indignance colouring his cheeks red. He throws his phone aside, too worked up to continue playing the game, “Plus, Hyunwoo’s a baby compared to all of you.”

It’s true - Hyunwoo had been the last vampire to join the group (they shied away from the word ‘clan’; for one, it sounded too cool for the mess of vampires that they were), about five or six decades ago. An infant, technically, in terms of vampire age. The irony of Jooheon, the second oldest, after Kihyun, having to teach Hyunwoo, and previously, Hyungwon, how to navigate technology is not lost on all of them.

(Jooheon had almost wept with relief after Minhyuk had entered Hyungwon’s life. Finally, here’s a person that’s not only from this actual decade, a true digital native; but also, morally obliged to be Hyungwon’s new tech-support.)

With Minhyuk no longer playing, Hyungwon doesn’t even look up from his phone, seizing his first chance to win a race over his boyfriend. “Yea, but he looks the most responsible, so he makes the rules. That’s just how it works.”

“I’m sure Kihyun would rip you limb from limb for just saying that,” Minhyuk points out sulkily, slumping downwards from the couch to express the exact extent of how upset he is. He’s sprawled, boneless, onto the floor at the end of the sentence. 

“That’s Kihyun- _ hyung _ to you,” Hyungwon corrects, as he lifts his legs up so that Minhyuk can complete his slow melt on the floor. His arms unfurl outwards, coming to rest at where Hyungwon’s feet had once been. “He’s a million years old.”

From the floor, Minhyuk wrinkles his nose. “ _ I’m _ going to look like a million years old by the time you turn me.”

“Awww,” Hyungwon cooes, absolutely deadpan. He’s so close to winning he can almost taste it, he’s already imagining lording this victory over Minhyuk for the rest of their lives. “Didn’t you say you wanted me to call you daddy?”

Somehow, Minhyuk’s phone is back in his hands, and his avatar is speeding through the twists and turns of the race course, soaring past Hyungwon’s character. He huffs, navigating the roads with an ease that Hyungwon can only aspire towards, “Not like  _ that _ !” 

Hyungwon doesn’t even feel resentful when Minhyuk zooms to victory, leaving him behind to eat virtual dust. It’s enough to see Minhyuk turn towards him, from the floor, a boastful smile in place, clearly mocking him,  _ you couldn’t even win when I gave you that much of a head-start? _

“If you turn me, I could give you Kart Rider lessons forever.”

“Nah.”

“That’s fair. I would have turned that down too.”

-

When Hyungwon eventually does take Minhyuk’s blood - from his wrist, a safer beginner spot for the both of them - all Minhyuk says after is, “That wasn’t as dramatic as all those stupid movies make it out to be.”

“Was that the only reason why you wanted to try?” Hyungon asks, as he places a whale plaster over the two fang-pricks. They’d spent the afternoon shopping for bandages, and Minhyuk had gasped in delight the moment he saw the sea creature-themed plasters.

Laughing, Minhyuk wraps his arms around Hyungwon, hauling him downwards onto the bed for a hug, “Of course not! There are other reasons.”

“Like?” Hyungwon asks, as he manoeuvres his arm to have a more comfortable grip around Minhyuk’s waist. 

“Guess,” Minhyuk says this lightly, a contrast from the burning intensity in his eyes. And Hyungwon knows, with an equal mix of trepidation and affection, a cocktail of emotion that grows with every day, every moment he spends with Minhyuk, what he means. 

-

It’s not like Hyungwon hasn’t dated anyone before - it’s impossible not to, given how long a vampire life he’s led. It’s just, as cliched as it sounds, he’s never dated someone like  _ Minhyuk _ before. An entire force of nature by himself, so bright that if vampires truly did sparkle in the proximity of sunlight like dear ol’ Stephenie Meyer attests to, Hyungwon would constantly be a glittery disco-ball in Minhyuk’s presence.

Every year, close to his birthday, Minhyuk asks, “Turn me.” and Hyungwon turns him down, barely even considering the question - to which Minhyuk either barely reacts, already anticipating Hyungwon’s answer, or swings the other way and ignores Hyungwon for a period of time that could last from a few hours to almost a whole week. 

Having lived through centuries, time passes differently for vampires - but the x amount of days that Minhyuk gives him the cold shoulder for are always the longest days of his already long life. 

When Minhyuk is on the verge of turning 30 (his birthday is just two weeks away), Minhyuk asks again, out of the blue while they’re having dinner in front of the television. They’re sitting on the couch, legs stretched out, criss-crossing, to rest on the coffee-table.

“So, how about now?”

There’s something different about the way he sounds this time. Enough that Hyungwon asks, the first time he does in the 11 years they’ve been dating (a period of time that feels simultaneously long yet short, in the way the saying ‘time flies when you’re having fun’ goes), “Why do you want to be a vampire so bad? It doesn’t seem like it - but there’s so much you have to give up.”

Minhyuk’s quiet, with a strange expression on his face that makes Hyungwon’s stomach twist in an unnameable emotion. He nudges Minhyuk, says, in what he thinks is a joking manner but falls flat, “Vampires age too, you know, I’ve a wrinkle here that’s taken a decade to form.”

The joke is a bad idea because Minhyuk’s answer is fiery - the heat more scorching than if you’d doused an already raging campfire with more gasoline (although which idiot would ever do that?). It explodes out of him, singeing the ends of Hyungwon’s hair, “You’re such a dumbass!”

And just like when an explosion tapers off into a glowing ember, Minhyuk softens, continues more quietly, voice so full of warmth he’s almost sheepish to finish his sentence, “It’s because I want to spend eternity with you.”

“Oh,” the word escapes out as the full force of Minhyuk’s confession barrels straight into his heart. Hyungwon waits, one second, two, for the fear to follow, the  _ oh no this is too much _ to come, but it doesn’t.

All there is, is a certainty that blooms in his chest. That  _ eternity has a nice sound to it _ .

“I mean,  _ I _ want to,” Minhyuk is looking at him, his usual bravado giving away to something more vulnerable. Then he grimaces, his natural instinct to lighten any situation warring with the serious conversation topic; he settles on quipping, with a nervous smile, “I don’t have a ring. But you know what I mean.”

There’s a lightness in his chest that bubbles upwards and tumbles out as laughter from Hyungwon’s mouth; because he does know what Minhyuk’s asking, doesn’t even need to think about it for his answer to be  _ yes, always always yes _ . It soothes the anxiousness in Minhyuk’s expression, makes his lips curve upwards in a smile instead. It’s easier than he’d thought, to say, “We can shop for them tomorrow.”

“Mmm I saw this pair the other day,” Minhyuk says, all casually but Hyungwon sees right through him. His voice starts off a little higher pitched whenever he tries to play it cool. “They had little fang marks carved into them.” 

“Let’s get those then.”

“Geez, they’re like over two million won! How are we going to have enough to live on if you keep spending like that?”

“I knew it, you’re only after me for my money.”

“That’s your best feature,” cackles Minhyuk, and they dissolve into giggles together, collapsing into each other as they wheeze through their chuckles, even though this is admittedly one of Minhyuk‘s weaker, if not weakest, burns. It rates maybe 0.5/10 on the Minhyuk Wit Meter.

It’s only when their laughter dies away, and the silence settles between them, that Minhyuk pauses. Suddenly sitting up, Minhyuk’s now bashful, as if aware of the distance - or rather, lack thereof - between them. 

He clears his throat. Hyungwon hears the slightest tremor in his voice, as if afraid of being turned down once again, “So,  _ now _ ?”

“If you’re really sure about it.”

“Yea, I am,” is Minhyuk’s answer, steady and calm. Hyungwon locks eyes with Minhyuk, sees the resolution in them. He can’t think of any version of the future in which he wouldn’t find this person, this peculiar being equally full of light and kindness and sarcastic remarks, the most beautiful, magnificent sight to behold.

So, there’s little else to do, but press his lips to Minhyuk’s neck, break the skin. The taste of flowers and sea-air flood Hyungwon’s mouth, the taste of the rest of their lives together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!!!! this fic was birthed around the entire "age of consent is 50" thing because my dumb mind found it hilarious, and i immediately thought :i MUST SHARE.
> 
> there wasn't much world building nor real vampire lore in this, but i hope you'd enjoyed it all the same! do leave a comment cuz i'd love to know what ya think
> 
> also you can find me on:  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/legofroggo)  
> 


End file.
